Another Promise
by Miss Sirius
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron return from the Horocrux hunt. Sequel to 'Because I Love You.'


**AN: **This takes place in December after they leave: 2nd part to 'Because I Love You.' Thanks for all your reviews!

A whole three and a half months have gone by. Hogwarts has reopened. Though not many students are still here. Most all of the Slytherins have, for obvious reasons, left. A welcome dance was planned to insure that the students that remained could all get along, well, at least socialize. I attended the dance with Luna and Neville. But really I was there more alone than with them. Personally I think they make the cutest odd couple. I did get a few invites to the dance, but I have remained faithful to Harry. I love him. Speaking of which, I have only received one letter from them. To my great surprise I had gotten called into McGonagall's office about halfway through the month, right in the middle of History of Magic, which I was grateful for. As I walked to the office I went through all the things I had done since start of term, yet nothing bad came to mind. I was so deeply lost in my thought that I didn't even realize I was standing in front of the door. I knocked a few times and waited a few minutes before she actually answered the door.

"Ah there you are Miss Weasley! I'm very sorry for taking you out of class like this but a very important letter just arrived today for you." She gestured for me to take a seat as she leafed through the mess on her desk, very Un- McGonagall like.

"Uhm Professor? Who is the letter from? Why didn't it just arrive with the rest of the morning post?" I asked, completely confused. I was hoping with every fiber in my being that this letter was from Harry! _Mustn't get your hopes up Ginny. They haven't written to you yet. It's probably just Errol getting lost again trying to deliver something from mum._

"Oh no Miss Weasley this letter could not be delivered with the morning post. It was delivered by hand, by Remus actually." She whispered this in a very serious tone, but I suppose she could help let a small smile grace her lips.

"You mean… You mean… you can't be serious! I haven't heard from them since the day they left! Oh thank Merlin! They're still alive!" With all this said the biggest grin swept across my face.

"Yes Miss Weasley. They wrote you many letters, but no one could pinpoint their location, for obvious reasons of course. Anyway, here are your letters, Miss Weasley you may go back to your common room to read this in private."

I ran out of her office so quickly that I had almost forgot to say thank you, but yelled it over my shoulder. Once I was finally in my dorm room with the locking charm firmly in place on the door, I opened the first letter. Each letter told me all about what they were doing and how much they missed me. My favorite letters though were the ones _just_ from Harry. At the end of every letter his promise was written, I could almost hear the words again, _'I promise you that I'll try my absolute hardest to come back to you in one piece, because I love you.' _The very last letter was my absolute favorite. There could be nothing else in the world that I would want for Christmas than what the letter contained.

'Ginny,

We're going to be returning to the Burrow for the Christmas holiday with amazing news! I really can't wait to see you again. I miss you so much, sometimes you're the only thought that can cheer me up on those extra hard days. I hope to see you soon Gin. I love you.

With much love,

Harry'

After reading this letter nothing could get me down! For the rest of the week that we had left in school all I could do was smile. The only people I told about Harry, Hermione, and Ron returning were Luna and Neville. When the day arrived that we were to leave I couldn't focus on anything at all. All I could think was '_Harry! I get to see Harry again!_' I hadn't slept well the night before, and since Luna and Neville were both staying at the school and I had no one to talk to, I decided to take a nap.

As soon as the train started to slow my eyes seemed to pop right open. I hurried and got all of my stuff together and waited on baited breath until the train stopped. When it finally did, I was the first person off the train, because the faster I got to the Burrow the faster I got to see Harry. I looked around wildly for mum but she was nowhere in sight. _'She forgot about me! Oh no what do I do now?'_ Right after this thought went through my head I said a mop of messy jet-black hair walking towards me. At the sight of him I almost broke down. It had been far to long since I had seen him. I immediately dropped all of my things and ran towards him. The smile that was plastered on my face seemed to be reflected on his too, as I threw myself into his arms and started to cry, tears of joy of course.

We pulled away from each other and he noticed my tears, "Gin, there's no reason to cry, I'm right here all in one piece. Just like I promised." I laughed through my tears and planted tiny kisses all over his face.

"Oi! Harry! Do you really have to snog my sister out in public like that?" _Ron's voice._ I realized and I gave Harry one last kiss and turned to Ron with my hands on my hips.

"Are you going to bring your lazy arse over here and give me a hug or what?" We laughed and picked me up and swung me around.

I was informed that Hermione wasn't here because she left to go and visit her parents, but would be returning to the Burrow on Christmas Eve. I just could not wipe the stupid grin off my face as Harry grabbed my hand and we started out to the Ministry car that they were using. On the car ride home I snuggled up into Harry's arms as I told them how things were back at Hogwarts.

"So what's this big news you have to tell me?" I asked almost forgetting about that part of the letter.

"Sorry Gin can't tell you until 'Mione gets back," Ron said, though not sounding sorry in the least. After that all was quiet and all I could focus on was Harry's hand gently stroking my hair. About five minutes later we arrived at the Burrow. Everyone seemed to be home, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Penelope, Fred, and George. I still can't believe we all used to fit in here everyday.

Being with Harry again made the days go by faster than I thought possible. Sometimes we would play quidditch or chess and other times we would just sit and talk. Of course there was a bit of snogging but it was a little harder to get away from all my brothers and the rest of the people that were coming in and out of the house. Finally Christmas Eve had arrived and Hermione flooed over right before the 'Welcome Back/Christmas Eve' dinner began. The whole Order had showed up and all the family too. It was so loud in there I could barely hear myself think.

Finally after most of the Order members had left, and the ones who didn't were all up in their assigned rooms fast asleep. This was the quietest the Burrow would be for a while so I had to find out what they were going to tell me now, or I just may never find out. It was just us sitting once again in the boys' room so I decided to ask now. "Hey guys what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh yes I almost forgot about telling her." Hermione mumbled to herself. "It's good news. Really good news."

"Ok then you really shouldn't have any problems telling me then huh?"

Harry took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eye and said, "We found and destroyed all the remaining Horocruxes."

"That's wonderful you guys! Wait why do you not look ecstatic?"

"Because Gin, we have to go again. We still have to track down Voldemort." As he said this, Harry completely lost eye contact and hung his head.

"Oh." Was the only thing I could manage to say. _They're going to be gone again! For only Merlin knows how long!_ Harry nodded at the door and Hermione and Ron took this as their cue to leave.

"Ginny, I-I, well uhm I just wanted to tell you that if," it looked as if he were trying to hold back his sadness, "if y-you don't want to wait for me, I'm not going to make you. I want you to be happy."

"Harry! How many times am I going to have to tell you this," I started trying not to smile considering the circumstances, "I love you! Stop trying to push me away. I'm going to stay by you no matter what. I've waited this long, I'm pretty sure I can wait a bit longer." As I finished my small speech he brought his head up to look at me, probably trying to see if I was serious.

"But-"

"No Harry. There are no buts about this. Do you understand me?"

He sighed, apparently defeated, and said, "Yes ma'am."

Christmas the next day was wonderful. Everyone was together and actually happy, despite the sadness all around us. The days after that passed by much to quickly for my liking. Harry and I were always by each other's side. There were very few things we did apart anymore. On their last night at the Burrow, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and myself relaxed and talked in the living room until Hermione and Ron seemed to fall asleep. I dragged Harry out of the living room and into the kitchen so we could still talk a little while longer. About an hour later we both started to yawn.

"Harry?"

"Yah Gin?"

I took a deep breath before asking him, "Harry will you sleep by me tonight?" He just smiled and nodded and we started up to my room, that way at least we would be found by Hermione and not Ron who would well make completely wrong assumptions. We laid down and he put his arm around me.

"I love you Ginny."

"I love you too Harry."

The next day was spent mostly crying here and there, and spending as much time as I could with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. They didn't have to take off in the morning because this time everyone knew they would be leaving. Throughout the day the said goodbye to everyone and when it came to mum she wouldn't let go of poor Ron. Fred and George had to actually pry her off of him! We all had our own private goodbye with each other and I made Harry make the same promise to me again. Right before they left Harry slipped two pieces of paper into my hand and told me to read the first right after he left, and the second when I missed him a lot. This time it was a lot harder to keep im my tears. I gave them all one last hug and Harry a kiss and watched them apparate away.

After a few minutes of standing there I felt Bill wrap his arms around me and bring me back inside. After I had cleaned myself up I remember the tiny piece of paper Harry told me to read when he left. I rummaged through my pocket where I ha put them while I was cleaning up an found them.

I opened the note and it said, '_This time I thought you may need a better promise. I promise that I'll come back to you the second that I can, all in one piece, because I am in love with you. With all my love, Harry.' _Ok so maybe he isn't the best writer, but he is my bad writer, and I love him.

**A.N.: ** To be continued? I'm not sure I like how this part ended either so I will probably have to add a third part to this story! Anyways reviews are appreciated!


End file.
